


The New Avatar

by frostxxbitex



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostxxbitex/pseuds/frostxxbitex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades after Avatar Korra's demise, society lost hope that a new Avatar would be born. Akari is a young Earthbender and the last thing she ever wanted was to be the world's last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All credit goes to respective owners and creators. Only this idea is mine.

"Kira, _please_ ," I beg my younger sister as I pull on my unlaced, brown leather boot over my pants. "I'm going to be late!" The clock that hangs above our apartment door taunts me. I turn away from Kira as she thrusts three books out towards me, each on the topic of Avatar History, the other dozens of history books are stacked on our coffee table, also littered with a half full tea cup and my brown jacket imported from the Northern Water Tribe.

"But one is _missing_! How did no one realise this when numbering the books?" I give her a look that conveys how much I _really don't care_ about numbering on a book but she only throws her own incredulous look back at me. "I don't think you understand, Akari!"

I sigh and push her aside gently with the back of my hand in order to grab my jacket. "You're right, I don't. What I _do_ understand is: Roza will hand me my ass if I'm late! You know how much this match means to her."

Pro-Bending was Roza's life and almost a year ago, she had recruited me into a team with her brother. At the time, Kira and I needed the money so I readily accepted. The tournament tonight could secure our spot in the Championships. And I'm _late._

"I also don't think anyone has acknowledged that this Avatar is missin-"

"Kira!" I seize her arms after slipping on my jacket. "I love you, I swear I do. But if you don't get out of my way, I will chuck all these damn books out the window."

Kira blinks at me and the panic of her realisation fades from her flushed face. "Oh, sorry. You're right, go! You're going to be late!" She smiles apologetically at me and for a few seconds, I realise just how much she looks like our mother. Her nose is straight and small, thin lips on an oval face. The only similarities we share are our dark brown hair and forest green eyes. I inherited my heart shaped face, button nose and full lips from my father – but I can't be sure, we haven't seen him since he left when we were younger.

I return her smile and rush out the apartment, swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder just as the door shuts behind me.

The darkness of night is fast approaching as I run down the street, only barely missing a satomobile by a hairs length. We don't live far from the pro-bending arena as neither Kira nor I can drive, so being within walking distance was a must when choosing a place to stay. The earth beneath my feet is white hot against my brown boots. I could so easily just bend the rocks to make a slope and run down – however, going to jail the day of the big tournament doesn't sound all too appealing.  
"Hey! Watch it!"

I apologise to the person I almost knocked over and continue racing down the pathway. The arena towers over me now, I am so close. Fans are spread everywhere, chatting excitedly about the match. I remember how I felt listening to a match for the first time while squatting with Kira in an apartment upon arrival into Republic City, my ear pressed up against the wall to hear the neighbour's radio relay the tournament – it had my heart pounding, beyond the words I could hear the cheering.

It was exhilarating to hear how many people were at the arena, watching the battle live, cheering on their favourite team with unconditional love. I remember closing my eyes to better immerse myself into the moment. Kira had been sleeping and I was supposed to be watching over her. I just couldn't help myself.

I come to a sudden stop as a new sound reaches my ears. I gaze up at the arena, my eyes shining. Loud thumping reverberates through the arena and out onto the pavement of the street; it vibrates through the bottom of my boots. _They're stamping the ground and clapping in rhythm._ One of the only things I love more than the fight itself and applause of the people cheering my team on is how everyone comes together. Pro-bending is something everyone here has in common and we can all forget each other's beliefs, flaws and just bond over the love for this sport.

"'Ey, you're on the White Dragons team, ain't ya?"

My eyes are torn from the arena and my momentary daydream to the man beside me. His kind blue eyes are wrinkled at the sides, his jaw drooping slightly and yellowish teeth show between his smiling lips. I quickly nod and bow my head in greeting, "yes, I am. Are you here for the match?"

"Nah, I'm a sponsor," his hand pats the side of my arm a little harshly before they settle on his hips, chest puffing out proudly.

 _A sponsor._ I blink and quickly regain my composure. " _Oh_ , hello! I'm Akari Li," I thrust my hand out and quickly shift my messenger bag higher on my shoulder as I do so.

He takes my hand and shakes it firmly. "Nice to meet ya', 'Kari."

A jolt rushes through me at the nickname and an image of me, seven years old sitting on my father's lap at our old home in Ba Sing Se comes unbidden to mind.

"Ain't you gonna be late?"

 _Muk._ "Uh, yes! It was nice to meet you," I bow once more and rush off, waving over my shoulder as I speed towards the arena entrance.

The moment I burst through the door, I see my team in the lobby. Roza is talking with an interviewer, a notepad in the reporters' hands. Takeo leans against the staircase that leads down to our teams room with his arms crossed over his chest. As if sensing I was there, he looks to me. Relief breaks over his face.

The siblings look a lot like each other. Both have beautiful blonde hair that falls in waves around their round faces. While Takeo's body is built for combat – he would be perfect for the military – Roza is all about the hips and her curves make me envious on a daily basis. Both have thin lips, a defined nose that isn't too big or too small. Their eye colours are noticeably different. As Roza is a Firebender and Takeo is a Waterbender, their eyes define their elements proudly.

Roza senses her brothers' distraction and her face snaps to mine. She's angry but I see the masked relief in her eyes and she rushes to me, gripping my arms tightly. " _There_ you are! I thought we would have to forfeit."

I smile apologetically, shrugging one shoulder. "Kira held me up."

She nods and pushes me down the stairs. I wave in greeting to Takeo as I pass him and he grins at me. "I told Roza you'd make it."

"At least someone has faith in me," I tease and throw a look at Roza. She pokes her tongue out at me and chucks me my uniform from one of the lockers.

" _Ha-ha_ , just get changed! We're on in less than seven minutes and I have to finish that interview." Roza snaps her fingers towards the uniform in my hands and drags Takeo out of the room with her.

I get dressed in record time; Roza's cheery mood was motivating, of course. The anticipation of the crowd is thick in the air and rolls over me in waves. The lights are all on, signalling that show time is still yet to come. I glance at the small clock hanging above our teams' alcove. Two minutes until the announcer welcomes everyone and that gives our team one minute to get on the elevator operated by Metalbenders.

I stretch my arms above my head, the top of my uniform rides up slightly and cool air hits my bare skin. The main colour of our uniform is an off black with a white dragon brandished on our chests, the spindly tail goes down to our pants and wraps around our left leg. The dragon's mouth is open and is breathing blue fire that spreads over our right shoulder. It is really beautiful and when Roza first showed me the design – slightly intimidating.

The lights dim on cue. Roza returns into the room with Takeo and offers me her first grin of the night and shoves her arm out, fist clenched. I bump my fist into hers reluctantly, rolling my eyes as I do and take my spot on the elevator.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" The announcer booms into the microphone.

I look up at the announcer's box and I need to crane my head to see him properly. He's beaming, hand clutched around the microphone and his arm sweeping about dramatically. "Tonight is a very special night indeed... am I right, _Republic City_?"

The answering cheer would be overwhelming to people watching for the first time. I'm used to it and funnily enough, it makes me relax. People out there are rooting for us, we have fans that love us and want us to win. What could be more relaxing and rewarding than that?

"This match will decide just who – out of these two amazing teams – will be joining the Championships with the Spiny Seal-Lions!" I huff at that. "In our left corner we have the Chilling Catgators!" As the announcer booms the name, a light appears on the opposing team across from us and the Chilling Catgators step from their podium and proudly onto the playing field.

Takeo takes my hand. I don't have time to react as the announcer is ushering us onto the field next, "and on our right: the _White Dragons_!"

We walk out onto the field and Roza entertains the audience with a flip off the elevator and into zone one. I blanch, she's never done something like that before. How did she even get the momentum to...? I trail off, wondering how I can learn to do that when the announcer shocks me, "it looks like we have love on the battlefield, eh Republic City?" He laughs mercilessly into the microphone and simultaneously, Takeo and I look down at our joined hands.

The crowd is filled with laughter and aw's even some wolf-whistling. We jump apart from each other quickly. Had we really been holding hands that entire time? It was just meant to be encouraging... I want to yell that to the girls that are fanning themselves obnoxiously on the benches.

The bell goes off, signalling for the two teams to get into position. I take my spot on the right, where I feel most comfortable. Takeo is on the far left, close to the water as Roza is in the middle, her arms by her side and hands flexed, ready to Firebend at will.

The Firebender across from me is smirking; his arrogant face fills my vision. You're going off first, buddy.

" _Begin_!"

The bell dongs again and we're off. I quickly twist, avoiding the jet of fire aimed to me as I move my hands around, picking up the discs and hurling them towards the benders middle. I attempt to ignore his obvious aim for a head shot and keep my mind focused. Roza gets knocked into the second zone and her answering attack has a stream of fire singing past me, my opponent staggers back into the next zone to avoid the shot.

I flip on the spot, my hands punching out and two discs fly into his stomach, knocking him right off the back. Roza and I beam at each other. Momentarily distracted, water hits me right in the chest and I tumble back into zone three. I look up at the female Waterbender who is dusting her hands off, my eyes narrow at her.

Collecting myself, I spin around, my hand punching upwards and a disc complies with my angle, shooting right into the air. It hovers above my head momentarily before I flip again, my leg kicking outwards and the disc flies into the Waterbenders chest, exploding on contact and she, too, is knocked into the third zone. I waste no time over the small victory as she gets up. Even from this distance, I see her eyes flaring in anger.

There are rules in pro-bending that you need to follow if you want to avoid disqualification, it makes the game more difficult. When bending, it's easy to decide how you want to attack an opponent such as right now, but there are restrictions. So when she summons water upwards from behind me, the bell rings out loudly, signalling the end to the round and my teams victory.

Takeo fist pumps the air, turning around to high-five his sister. The crowd goes nuts, cheering and applauding and I vaguely hear my name being chanted. I have used that type of technique before and usually, it works. The idea to get your opponent so mad that they cannot stop themselves has become a signature move of mine; they can't even hear their subconscious reminding them of the rules. It has worked on me twice before where I bent the rules, breaking up the discs into little pieces and even bending discs from their territory. I now use the technique to my advantage.

The Earthbender on the opposing team face palms, twisting around to yell at the Waterbender who looks guiltily at her team mate. She seems to yell an apology and gestures towards me, as if I explain everything. They both look at me then and I bow low, barely containing the arrogant expression on my face as I move to my own team, both of them pulling me into a hug.

_Round two._

It starts quickly and I barely have time to get a disc up to protect my head from the stream of water aimed at my face. When it stops, I shoot out quickly, the disc in front going for her legs. As she stumbled, I throw another disc her way which hits her in the shoulder. She is knocked sideways into the second zone.

I have no time to rejoice as fire comes for me. Takeo comes to my rescue; he dives in front of me, bending water in front of us like a protective wall. It only lasts a second as there are rules for how long you can bend water. The fire is quickly evaporated and I bend the disc nearest to him – in my zone – and knock him back, sending him to join his team mate in the second zone.

Roza has already knocked the Earthbender into the water and we are permitted into the Chilling Catgators territory. Takeo goes for the Waterbender as Roza and I team up against the Firebender. Almost immediately, Takeo is knocked off and I am forced back a zone.

The fight continues intensely. Discs are being flung everywhere to avoid the blasts of water. Roza quickly knocks the Firebender into the third zone as I face up against the Waterbender yet again. My opponent summons the water, shooting it at me in quick bursts as I dodge and weave. My heart pounds against my eardrums and I can barely hear the angry shouts of the crowd.

When I'm knocked into the third zone, I take a pause, collecting my breath. That pause was too long as the Waterbender knocks me off the brink and into the water waiting below. Takeo is on the podium, arms crossed and leaning against it. When he sees me surface from the water, he walks to the edge and offers his hand. I take it gratefully.

I hear the aw's and when I look up, the screens that were recently installed four years ago are focused on myself and Takeo. We step back onto the podium and it raises us up.

The lapse of time before the round is over gives me a chance to catch my breath. I lean my arms on the railing, breathing deeply. I can hear a ringing in my ears and I am vaguely aware of Takeo's comforting hand on my back.

Just as we get to the top, Roza flies off the edge of the arena and straight into the water. I sigh as I watch her swim to the surface. We're tied now.

_Round three._

Positioned, I lock eyes with the Firebender across from me. Maybe... I can misdirect him? My eyes flicker to the Waterbender swiftly and then back to my opponent. A plan is formed and I wait for the signalling bell.

_Ding._

Dodging to the side and running towards Takeo who is face to face with my target, I push off from my feet, flying into the air with a flip. As I come down, I kick two discs into the boundary fences. They ricochet off of the bands, one hitting the Waterbender in the chest and forcing her all the way back into the third zone and my other disc knocks the Firebender down long enough for Takeo to catch what I am doing and Waterbend a stream into the Firebenders chest, forcing him off the edge.

I hear uproar from the crowd, shouting mine and Takeo's name for our team effort. We high-five and grin at each other before leaping to Roza's defence.

With us three against the Earthbender, this shouldn't take too long.

The Earthbender flies several discs at Takeo, forcing him into the third zone. Roza is distracted by her brother, whirling to see if he was pushed off and the Earthbender takes his chance, with a swift kick, a disc flies into her back and knocks her straight into Takeo, forcing the two of them into the water.

I face him, eyes narrowing. He is definitely the best on his team, I decide. Now that the two of us, earth and earth, same elements are facing off, the air gets thicker with the intensity. In the corner of my eyes, I see some people leaning forward, anticipating our next move.

Simultaneously, we both raise discs into the air and push them at each other. We are both in zone one and the contact of the discs hitting each other causes rubble and dust to explode in the air. I look around as the haze blinds me. I desperately fan the offending dust away and am immediately hit with three disks from different angles.  
He must have watched my ricochet earlier. I flatten myself to the floor to avoid being sent back and escape from the smoke and discs. He comes into sight on the edge of the smoke and dust and now I am, too.

Discs are flying everywhere, dust clouds my vision and I'm extremely weakened. When one of my discs catches him off guard, hitting him swiftly in the shoulder, I take a chance. Punching upwards, four discs coming to my aid in the air, I do another flip; all four of my limbs shooting forward and the discs fly to my command. They knock him off the brink as I land hard on my hands and knees.

"Round three goes to the _White Dragons!_ This is it, everyone. Either the White Dragons will be victorious or we will face a tie-breaker!"

Round four.

Tension is in the air and I can hear frustrated screaming from the stands. The ringing has subsided slightly. Takeo looks at me from across the arena and nods to me. I feel like he is trying to tell me something other than _'we can do this'_. His eyes flick to the Earthbender. _Oh._ Right, we need to get him out first. I nod in understanding and look at the seething Firebender across from me.

The bell dongs and I leap to the side; Roza seems to have the same idea as she swiftly switches places with me. The Earthbender doesn't seem fazed but the Firebender does. Roza swiftly knocks her opponent into the second zone as I battle with the Earthbender once more, discs against discs.

Takeo abandons his fight with the Waterbender and jumps to my rescue. In the air, his leg sweeps in an arc over him and pulls water from the grates. It hits the Earthbender square in the chest, knocking him back. I quickly fling a disc to his leg as Roza finishes the attack off with an impressive jet of fire. The Earthbender is out.

As if rehearsed – which it surprisingly isn't – I move to Takeo who bends down, his back in the air and I jump off of him, two discs hovering in front of my raised fists and I punch downwards at the Waterbenders feet. She staggers back to avoid the blow. Takeo swivels around, the jet of water aiming for her chest. It knocks her into the second zone.

Roza rushes to defeat her but as she is about to jump and do a spinning kick, the Waterbender recovers in time to bend water into her stomach. Mid-air, Roza is knocked right back into the water.

I turn to the Firebender to receive a jet of fire. I'm not fast enough as the fire skims across my arm, the material of my top incinerates and a lick of the flame catches my skin. I cry out, falling to my knees. The referee doesn't give warning and the announcer notes my wound, but it isn't enough to cause paramedics to come onto the scene so the game is still in full effect.

I sit there for a moment, blinking through the pain as Takeo defends the attacks aimed at me while I recover.

I hear the Firebender then, laughing at me. This is what I was doing to the Waterbender earlier. Taunting her and it caused her to break the rules. He's trying that on me. I get to my feet, furious that the referee didn't call him out on the attack. When my arms shoot forward, fully intending to deliver at least five discs to his chest – fire bursts from my palms.

Everything stops.

The game. The time. _Everything._

Everyone fades away from my eyes as my hands come into focus and the small smoke that gathers from my palms. Did I... surely that wasn't me? I'm no Firebender, this is not possible! Neither of my parents were Firebenders, one was an Earthbender. And even if one was a Firebender, I can't be one. _There cannot be two..._

Am I...

The referee's voice breaks through the silence. "The Avatar can bend only one element. Start the round over."

I look up at Takeo who looks as shocked as I feel. When Roza walks onto the field behind me, her hand comes to my back and I feel the comforting rub there. I want to beg her to let me go, to just let me go home. But she shakes her head, knowingly. "Get through this game and we can deal with it after."

I visibly deflate at her words. Roza is never one to voice her thoughts, sure she cares and I know she does but it's not often she shows affection, ever. It feels nice to know she is on my side. I nod and get back into position, acutely aware of the whole arena focused on me. I glance up to see the announcer talking to officers of the Metalbending Force. _Are they discussing me?_

"Well, that was a shocking twist, eh folks?" The announcer laughs awkwardly into the microphone. "Guess we are starting this round over, the Avatar may continue to play as long as she bends Earth only." I hear some people groan, the people that are obviously rooting for the Chilling Catgators. I'm surprised at how few of them there are now.

" _Begin!"_

The round commences but I'm too lost in my mind, in my own head and hardly notice when I am forced into the second zone until I fall on my knees. I look up as every single bender on the opposing team is aiming for me.

Standing to my feet, I begin to hurl discs by the dozen. I don't care that it is a flurry of them dodging my attacks. I'm livid.

Roza and Takeo are building quite a defence for me, only throwing offensive attacks when they can. I help by doing my ricochet trick, and I manage to get the Waterbender and Firebender off of the brink.

The game is over as Roza takes care of the Earthbender; her jet of fire had him running right off the brink.

The second I step off the elevator and into our alcove, I pause. President Rita is waiting for me with four guards flanking her. To her left is a woman, clearly a part of the Metalbending Police Force. Takeo and Roza stand by my side, shielding me between them. Yet I still felt vulnerable to these people; exposed.

"Avatar Akari," President Rita begins and I wince at the title. _Avatar Akari_. Is that who I am now?"It appears you made quite a spectacle of yourself tonight." Her tone is accusing, but the smile does not falter from her tight face. Her hair that is fashioned into a bun atop her head with various pins holding it together does not bob the slightest as she bows. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

It doesn't _seem_ like a pleasure.

Something I would have said had my life not just irrevocably changed.

"Is there something you want in particular?" Roza speaks for me, taking a step forward; half shielding me from these people's prying gazes.

"Roza Kwon, isn't it?" President Rita's smile tightens. "Your team put on a wonderful performance tonight and might I be the first to congratulate you on your teams win?"

Roza's jaw ticks as she responds, "thank you."

Normal people would feel honoured to be in the presence of authority such as the President, but I and the Kwon siblings have had our hardships in life – hardships that may have been different if those in charge had chosen differently. This meeting was far from pleasant. That's just what happens when being born into the wrong family. If your family name had no importance, what were you to anyone? Disposable. Cannon fodder. _An inconvenience._

My fingers clutch around Roza's arm and I pull her back to my side. President Rita seems to analyse my every move. I raise my eyes to lock with hers. "You want me to come with you," I look at the officer to my right, her head dips towards me and my attention draws back to the President. "Right?" I don't wait for the confirmation, I already know. "Then I have one request."

The President waits patiently.

"Let me go home so I can tell my sister. She's waiting for me and I don't want her to hear from anyone but me-"

The officer steps forward, the cuffs from around her waist in her hands. "I'm afraid that will be impossible. You might run and we cannot afford that."

I flinch away from her as she advances forward with the handcuffs. "I won't! But Kira-" I look to Roza and Takeo fearfully.

Takeo looks between me and the officer. He takes my wrist in his hands, his thumb smoothing over my pulse. "I will let her know, just go with them, don't make a scene." His eyes drop and he smiles, "you're the Avatar now, you have a reputation to uphold."

If anyone else had said those words to me, I might have snapped. I might have just shoved them off me. But he's right.

"I'll go with you, but I will _not_ be handcuffed, understood?"

She seems to disagree with my attitude but lets the cuffs slip back to her waist. "Sure, fine, come with me."

I attempt to follow her out but Takeo's grip keeps me rooted. "Akari, listen to me," he dips his head so his lips are at my ear. "Keep it together; don't let them get to you." I close my eyes. I had been working on my temper, but sometimes I couldn't control it. However, this was a moment where I had to take control. I had no room to fumble and let my emotions get the best of me.

When he releases me, I let the officer lead me out of the arena – but I'm still in uniform and I curse under my breath as the audience start to emerge from the doors. "Crap, can we uh... speed it up?" I ask and move closer so my face is practically pressing into her shoulder.

She reaches out and grabs my arm; with a hard pull, she positions me at the front for all to see. "Time to face the music Avatar."

A satomobile with sirens on top of the hood and the police force insignia brandished on the side stands out to me. I look to the officer for confirmation and she gestures for me to get inside the car. Once unlocked, I pull the door open to the back-seat – the windows are tinted in the back – and hop inside; the officer shuts the door behind me. People rush out of the arena, heads whipping about, searching for someone; _me_ , probably. I lean my forehead against the window. Is this my life from now on? My own mother never noticed me, but now, I have the attention of an entire city.

I look down at my hands that rest limply in my lap. It had to be an accident, right? There is _no way_ I can be the Avatar. Surely I would have noticed sooner – but how could I? Images, flashbacks to when I was a child and not permitted to leave the house for anything, not to go and play with the other children, not for school, _nothing_ appears and it starts to make sense. I was left to practice making dents in the rock walls of our home as form of Earthbending. This isn't some horrible mistake, some misunderstanding – _I'm the Avatar_.

"Quit your brooding," the officer says as she slips behind the wheel, pulling her seatbelt on. "Honestly, you're the Avatar, anyone else would be ecstatic in your position."

Somehow, I doubt that. I raise my head from the window to nod towards her, locking eyes with hers through the rear-view mirror. "Would you?"

She holds my gaze for a few moments before clicking her tongue and pulling the satomobile out of the lot and onto the busy road.

 _That's what I thought._  
  
An awful feeling settles into the pit of my stomach. There are going to be a lot of people counting on me. _Spirits_ , not long ago, I was one of the people wondering where the Avatar was to clean up the mess that the Government has made... I thought the Avatar to be a coward, not doing their damned job as protector of this world. Now that responsibility is mine. I have expectations to live up to – people to please, help and defend. And I don't want any of it.

"We're here," the officer announces and steps out of the vehicle. It isn't until she opens my door that I notice the pin on her uniform. _She's not an officer. She's the Chief of Police._ "Come with me."

We're at City Council. I've only seen it once, when coming inside with Kira to sign documents for my apartment. The suburb we live in allows home-owners as young as 16, so we were lucky to find it with the help of Roza and Takeo. My brows pull together; I wonder what they're doing. Has Takeo told Kira yet? Is she... okay?

"Chief Emiyo," a woman that reminds me quite a lot of President Rita greets, bowing her head low. Her robes are purple, as are her eyes that turn focus to me. "You must be Avatar Akari, I am Chairwoman Juniper. I represent the Waterbenders."

"Hi," I say awkwardly and despite not knowing Emiyo, I stay behind her.

"Has Meelo arrived yet?"

 _As in... Tenzin's son, Meelo? Councilman Meelo? Avatar Aang's grandson, Meelo_? I silently thank Kira's endless rants about Avatar History for this piece of information. At least when I meet him I won't come off as an idiot.

"He is yet to arrive but last I heard he was on his way. Arriving from Air Temple Island does take a while, after all..." Juniper informs Emiyo as they walk into the Council together. I follow a few feet behind, listening to their conversation with disinterest – but I was, just a bit. "We have a room set up for you and the Avatar to... discuss matters."

 _Discuss matters?_ It dawns on me a minute too late that I'm to be interrogated. I stop walking, eyes widening when officers from each side of me seize my arms.

"Get her settled, I will be there shortly." Emiyo dismisses us with a wave of her hand.

I'm then escorted into a room that has mirrors set up as walls and frown at my reflection. My brown hair that had been pulled into a side braid is coming undone and I still have ash and dirt on my face from the match. _I just found out I'm the Avatar. I deserve to look a little unkempt._  
  
An officer gestures to one of the chairs surrounding a simple metal table and I reluctantly slump into it, my hair falling messily into my green eyes. The two officers say nothing and I briefly wonder where President Rita went. Did she go back to her big fancy home? I don't dwell on it as I simply _don't care._ I wait with the officers – for what, I don't know but I refuse to open my mouth and put my foot in it.

The door opens and I'm brought out of my thoughts, my attention focusing on Emiyo as she steps through the door, holding five files and slapping them onto the table in front of me. I jump as a picture flies out from one of the files and spins towards me. It's – _my mother_.

Finally, she looks up at me and I'm taken aback. She's actually beautiful. Jet black hair frame a heart shaped face – huh, like mine – but instead of my button nose, hers is straight and long, but it isn't unattractive. If anything, it gives her character. As if reading my thoughts, she looks down her nose at me and for the third time since being in this room, I find myself frowning.

"Your background, let's learn, shall we?"

I sink down, knowing what I am about to hear.

"Akari Li," Emiyo reads smugly, "Born 236 AG, 17 years of age."

"Family: Father is... unknown." Emiyo narrows her eyes at me before continuing. "Mother: Naoki Li. Sister: Kira Li." Emiyo glances at me, "want to tell me anything before I continue?"

"I did what I had to do to survive." I tell her in a small voice. I am not at all proud of my history, but I had to _get out of that place and way from her._

"Run away. Fled home at the age of 16, stole tickets to arrive in Republic City. Upon arrival, have had many criminal offences such as: thieving, breaking and entering, attempted murder-"

" _Attempted murder_ ," I echo with a scoff and fold my arms. "Try self-defence."

She cocks a brow at me, "and you don't deny any of the other claims?"

I roll my eyes. Why should I explain myself? She, of all people, does not need to know the stains of my past and just what I went through to get away from a neglectful mother with my younger sister. It was for the both of us, to give us a damn _chance_ to survive.

"I don't expect you to understand," I start and sit up in the chair; I poke the file she has open – mine. "What is in here does _not_ define me. I did what I had to, to survive. For _Kira_."

Either way, she doesn't seem to be listening as she flicks open another file. _Naoki Li._ I look away from it. I can't even stand the sight of her. "Want to tell me why you ran away from your mother, Akari?"

_No, not particularly._

But if I don't... she might just start reading the file and I don't think I can handle that right now.

"There's nothing to tell. She was neglectful, didn't do anything for herself of for her own two daughters – just because a man left her. How pathetic, right?" I crack a mirthful smile. "He was clearly all that mattered to her. The love from her children wasn't enough, I suppose and I wasn't about to let Kira go another day asking why mother didn't love us." I look at Emiyo who has adopted a sympathetic expression, or as close to one as she can get. "Can you imagine?"

I remember those nights all too well, like they were yesterday. The amount of times I had to fend off sleep just to soothe Kira enough to stop crying. _One time was too many._ "You can't blame me from taking Kira out of such an awful environment. We lived in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Food was difficult getting a hold of when we weren't allowed to leave the house and our mother would disappear every two weeks to shop. And with what income? What father left us? Which wasn't much by the way."

I'm ranting, but I can't stop. My bottled up anger and hatred over that woman has been stored away for years. She couldn't even look at me. Would never tuck me into bed, tell me stories and tell me she _loved me_. I fist my hair as it becomes loose from its knot that rests above my heart. I did awful things to get away from her, but my actions are justified. Authorities never showed up to take our mother away for neglect, never came to collect Kira and I to go into a new home – but I can't blame them too much. How would they know anyone other than mother even lived in that house?

"I blamed myself for years." I say quietly, eyes hooded as I remember my father's parting words to me. "Until one night... and I knew who was to blame. It was her. She was the reason father left, it wasn't _my fault_."

Emiyo reaches out and catches my hand that is shaking atop of the picture of my mother. I am dangerously close to crushing it in my fingers. "That's enough, I understand." She twists in her seat to regard one of the other officers but I don't listen, I just glower at the photograph of her staring back at me. She was so full of life in this picture. _She's beautiful, just like Kira._

If only she weren't truly a monster.

"Akari, your sister has arrived. Would you like to go see her?" Emiyo speaks to me softly, as if I'm about to break. Maybe I am. The only person I want to see right now is Kira so I stand without another word.

I'm taken through the corridors I was escorted through earlier and back to the lobby. Every person of importance involved in the United Republic Council is present, including President Rita. But my eyes zero in on Kira whom stands beside Juniper. I make a beeline towards her and her eyes widen as I pull her into my arms. She doesn't even hesitate to bring her hands around my back, fingers locking onto my uniform.

"I heard you won," she says into my neck. "Congratulations."

I chuckle through the bubble in my throat. "Thanks, Kira." Tears are threatening to spill, but I refuse to in front of these people.

"Akari?"

I look up and release my sister slowly, staring at the new face. I couldn't pin point him at first but his Airbending clothes gives him away. " _Meelo,_ " I say, as Kira gapes at him.

His eyes hold some childlike mischief and his face lifts in a smile as I regard him. I take a deep and encouraging breath as he comes towards me. "Akari," he says again. "I will be your Airbending teacher."

I watch him to see if he's joking but he isn't. I have to learn Airbending as the Avatar, don't I? And Waterbending, Firebending... my eyes close on their own accord until I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. When I open them, Meelo is nodding at me, giving me a look that clears all my worries if only for awhile.

"Shall we get started?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine chapters for this are done and I'm currently moving all of them over from my fanfiction account to here [really, really hate ff now]. So, these will be updated pretty fast!


	2. Air

It's been three days.

Three days since I became the Avatar.

Three days since I've had an even remotely normal life.

Currently, I'm sitting in the room that Emiyo had questioned me in and I divulged some of my past to her – now I'm being chastised by Juniper for my lack of devotion to my new life. ' _You should be privileged_ _for the_ _ **chance**_ _to be the_ _Avatar.'_ I have heard the same lecture from Juniper too often these past few days that I can almost recite her word for word, but the last time I tried she sent me to my roomlike I'm some spoilt little brat.

' _ **You**_ _are the one that must bring balance to the world'_ I have interrupted several times by reminding her that there isn't any imbalance. ' _Maybe so, but there will one day and if you are an unfit Avatar that cannot handle such situations, then what would we do?'_ I respond with, ' _find another Avatar.'_

I know that my death is the only way of their being a new Avatar, but I am just so _mad_ that my life got fucked up so much that I now live at City Council for the time being until the United Republic Council finds a suitable living area for me. I'll fight with every fibre of my being to make that hell for them, but in the meantime, I have found my amusement in annoying Juniper and her superiority.

It's not that I don't see where these people are coming from. I know that I should wantto be the Avatar and that I should _want_ to help people _._ But not one person, _not one,_ has bothered to think about how I feel right now. No one seems to give a damn shit that my dream, my career, my _life_ has just ended to serve others.

The few responsibilities I already had were difficult enough! Making sure Kira was fed, had a roof over her head, and was getting the education she wanted so much took up a large part of my life. Now I have the fate of the world on my shoulders. _Wonderful._

I've barely seen my sister, only when she can escape the reporters long enough to check in on me. Takeo and Roza are an entirely different story. Roza was able to pass along a _letter_ because Juniper would not allow them inside to see me. The letter explained how things were without me; how practice was being put on hold until I could figure out a way to make it, what the newspapers are saying, how Kira is handling the apartment on her own. That letter is now tucked safely beneath my pillow.

"Are you even listening to me?" Juniper pauses her lecture and slaps the desk with a rolled up newspaper.

"I don't need to, I've heard it all before," I wave her off and lean back in the chair. "Besides, it's not _my fault_ that the city thinks I'm a coward in hiding. _You're_ the ones that have me on house arrest."

She sucks in a breath, about to berate me about something else when the door opens. "I am sorry to interrupt, Chairwoman Juniper," Meelo enters and tips his head to her in apology. His kind eyes settle on me and I sit up.

I haven't seen him much since he announced that he would be my Airbending coach. I saw him twice since, but both were very fleeting moments. One, when Juniper wanted to introduce me to the rest of the Council which included Meelo's sister Jinora, who is the representative for Airbenders. He was there to mention how accomplished his older sister was. The last time I saw him was when Jinora was counselling me on how to handle reporters. _That_ I was interested in. Meelo came in, said good morning to his sister and myself, and then brew us some tea.

"Akari," he brings me out of my thoughts and extends his hand. "Do you mind joining me for a moment?"

He is one of the few that don't call me by my title; I have not _once_ heard him refer to me as _'Avatar'_ to get my attention. Maybe that's why I actually don't mind him. I stand and follow him out of the room. He leads me down the corridor – just when I think he's going to lead me to the lobby, he turns left and takes me elsewhere. He walks at a slow pace, his legs are much longer than mine and his strides would be larger, but he stays at my side. We walk in comfortable silence.

We reach a door at the end of the hall and he asks the guard – Kris, with a child on the way – to give us a moment of privacy.

Meelo twists the doorknob and I'm suddenly engulfed with fresh air and the scent of flowers. I haven't been outside since that night, either. I hesitate at the threshold. Is this... am I allowed to...?

"Go on, I know you won't run."

He's right. I won't take this opportunity of being outside for granted. I walk out into the garden at the centre of the Council. The entire building has been surrounding this lovely area and I never even noticed...

The fountain is a sculpture of the element cycles and I walk over, looking over the marbled statue in awe. It shouldn't be so surprising, almost any Earthbender can create sculptures but the detail is so incredible that I can't help but run my fingers over the surface. Usually only the Earthbending symbol would draw my attention but my eyes flicker between all four of them. _Each of them is mine..._

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Meelo says from behind me. "I believe a non-bender created this."

I don't stop touching the structure as I look at him over my shoulder. "A non-bender? How... how is that possible?" Anyone could sculpt, I know that, but something so _detailed_ had to be the work of an experienced Earthbender.

Meelo nods. "Incredible, isn't it? Though it's beauty is not why it stands as our centre piece here." He sits down, the Airbending robes falling just above the ground. "It's because it was a human, with no gift of the elements, was able to create something so fascinating and stunning that people believe something other than hard work and an idea was behind the creation."

He's right. I believed it _had_ to be a bender. I wonder why the person chose the elements to showcase as his creation when he has no control of any of them.

"Unity," Meelo answers my unspoken thought and points to the middle of the cycle. "See this?" I peer closely at it and notice the design of a hammer, rope and rocks. "That's for the non-benders, the ones that create using their bare hands and the tools available without relying on the elements. This design is unity, that we can all live amongst each other in peace."

My fingers brush over the Waterbending insignia to the mark of humans, my nail catching on the rope design. "It means..." Meelo continues, "that people can do anything if they put their mind to it."

I look to him and see how earnestly he's staring at me. _This was his plan._ I drop my hand. "I'm not the Avatar you want, Meelo." My voice takes on an edge. "This world, these people..." I look to the structure and think of the person who created it. "They deserve someone that _wants_ to be the Avatar... but that's not me." He makes room on the fountain just as I sit down, hands fisted on my knees and staring at the leaves on the ground as if it has all the answers. "I never asked for this and it _isn't fair."_

"You should know better than anyone that life isn't always fair," His hand rests on my shoulder. The sound of the birds chirping softly soothes me just as much as his comforting touch. "I'm sorry this happened to you as I am sorry for everything in your past. That was very unkind of the world, but... you have to step up now, despite you not _wanting_ to be the Avatar. You _are._ And that won't change."

"No one cares!" I respond, that bubble forming in my throat again. "No one cares how I feel about this. I haven't seen my friends; I've barely seen my sister and I can't even go _home."_

"It is extremely frustrating, I know... and I hate to bring this up at such a time but I have a proposition for you, one that might be best."

_A catch._

"The Council wants to move you away from Republic City and transfer you to one of the Air Temples where I will train you among Air Acolytes. However, after Emiyo told me your story, I understand that moving you away from this City would be the worst thing for you." He begins and my heart clenches at his words. _Away from the City? Away from Kira, Takeo and Roza? My home...?_ "I'm here to ask you if you would like to live on Air Temple Island with myself and my family? Your sister may, of course, join us and you will be among Air Acolytes and other Airbenders. It is entirely your choice."

I chew on my bottom lip, considering his offer. Kira could come. We'd still be in the city... just on another island but I would be away from prying eyes, away from the Council. I would have some privacy returned to my life and still be with my little sister in this City that we love. I could train in peace, with Meelo.

"On one condition..." I stare down at my hands. "I want to still go to pro-bending practices with my team. The Championships are one month away and I intend to go, no matter what."

I can almost hear Meelo smile as he removes his hand from my shoulder. "Sounds like a plan, Akari. Come, let's go inform the Council of where you will be living and begin with the move. If you wish, you can stay at your apartment tonight for the last time."

Surprised, I look at him. "Thank you..." _So much._

But only if Kira agrees... which I believe she will as her love and thirst of History has been long built up and since arriving to Republic City, she got her hands on every book she could. Buying her the entire set of Avatar History had been an enormous dent in our funds, something that may have gotten us an apartment closer to the arena, but the look on her face when I gave it to her for her 16th birthday... how could I regret something like that? Sure, I was then bombarded with information I didn't give two shits about like, _'hey, did you know every Avatar has had an animal companion? Long ago, Avatar Roku had a_ _**dragon**_ _! Could you imagine?'_ I would simply murmur sarcastically in response, but I _was_ listening.

The chance to live on Air Temple Island, constructed by Avatar Aang and lived in by himself, his master Waterbender wife, Katara and their three children – where the first Airbender to be born within 100 years lived – where Avatar Korra _lived..._ Kira would probably wonder why we're wasting time even having the conversation and not moving immediately.

Still, I took her away from one home and to take her away from another without even asking may bring up unwanted memories. Something I left out of the history lesson I had with Emiyo about my past was that Kira fought me the entire time I took her away from Ba Sing Se and on the journey to Republic City. It pissed me off, seeing her still clinging to hope that our mother will suddenly love us again, but it showed me how young and naive she really was and how much I had to _protect her._

Slipping into the mother role had never been a problem. I had to take care of myself when I was younger and Kira was just part of the package. I never regretted her being born even though I had a handicap in survival.

It wasn't until our first few months living in the City that she started to forgive me. Kira began to realise how bad our lives really were living in that house. Soon she started opening up and the personality she kept at bay started to come out, and if possible, I fell even more in love with my little sister. I had a duty to love her, as a sister, but she is also someone I _really like._ If she weren't my sister, I would still want her around as my best friend.

She was still ridiculously naive and I can't never forget that.

Meelo stands from the fountain. "I will go start the necessary paperwork and inform the Council, I will have Shen take you to your apartment."

I nod and follow him to the door. I take one glance back at the statue on the fountain. _'It_ _means... that people can do anything if they put their mind to it.'_

No matter how much I believe that to be true after seeing such a wonderful craftsmanship done by hand, it doesn't mean I'm going to be an Avatar the world can be proud of. I will make mistakes and the wrong decisions will far outweigh the good ones – there is _no way_ I can save this world from anything _._ I can barely pay rent in time.

"Shen," Meelo gestures to a man wearing a fedora and suspenders, he leans casually against a sleek black satomobile. "This is Akari, the Avatar. Do you mind driving her to her apartment and collecting her in the morning?"

Shen looks me up and down, clicks his tongue; he nods to the satomobile. "Your new ride, Avatar."

I return his nod awkwardly, "it's nice."

He cracks a smile and steps aside from the door to the passenger seat. "You can open the door yourself, right?"

I flush. "Of course!"

"Well, if you can open a door, I suppose you can save us all from impending danger." Shen says as he walks to the driver side of the satomobile.

I have never felt so embarrassed before. _This guy... he's got a sharp tongue. He's as bad as Roza._ I slip into the seat just as Shen does. I crank the window down to say goodbye to Meelo. He is watching us with an amused smile on his face. "Uh... see you, tomorrow?" I say, looking up at him for confirmation. I don't want to arrive at Air Temple Island and be confronted with strangers or worse; more Council members.

"You will," Meelo bows his head and offers me a small wave.

I smile for the first time in what _feels_ like weeks and roll the window back up. These windows are not as tinted as the police satomobile, but it's enough to hide my face from the public. I see Shen looking at me from the corner of his eye. He starts the satomobile and pulls out of the lot and onto the road. Not many satomobiles are on the road at this time, usually people are at work or in meeting at this time, but plenty of people are walking on the pavement, possibly on the way to lunch.

"Do you know how to drive?"

Shen draws my attention from the busy street and I shake my head. "No, I haven't been in this City long... and I've never found time to study for a test."

He doesn't look at me as he speaks. "I can teach you sometime, if you want."

Once more, my lips tilt upwards in a small smile. "Sure, why not?" I look back out at the street as I ask: "can you only drive satomobiles?"

He turns left on the road when he replies. "Nope, I can pilot airships and also speedboats."

"Basically anything with an engine?"

"Correct," he smirks at the road and turns the corner once more. "I take it that Meelo has invited you to Air Temple Island?"

I nod, even though he isn't looking at me. "How did you know?"

"I stay there with him and his family, I have my own little home on the island – I'm near the docks. I'm their transporter and if you have accepted his offer, I will also be yours." He takes his eyes off the road briefly to give me a knowing glance, "he went around the entire island to inform everyone on his intention to move you in with us. He thinks it best and made sure everyone will be on their best behaviour."

Maybe this change won't be too bad. If I am genuinely wanted on that Island... perhaps I can learn to be the Avatar in time.

"Did you accept the offer?"

I nod again. "Yeah, I did. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh Shen?"

He dips his head in what appears to be a nod, but he hides his eyes under the brim of his fedora – which is worrying since he's _driving_. "I suppose so. What time would you like me to collect you tomorrow?"

I shrug. "Whenever you want, it doesn't worry me."

"The afternoon around this time." He pulls in next to my apartment and it occurs to me that I never told him where I lived. I guess everyone knows now... "I'll wait until you're inside."

I pause before getting out. He's going to wait? It's not like there's a price on my head... every Avatar usually has someone to face, an enemy with evil intent but there hasn't been any news of one. Why should he have to wait?

"Just in case," he answers my unspoken thought. "Goodnight, Avatar."

" _Akari."_ I correct him. I get out of the satomobile and before I shut the door, I lean down to bid him goodnight. He tips his head to me again and waits until I enter my apartment before speeding away.

I breathe in the scent of my home, missing the aroma of coconut scented candles and take-away food. Kira isn't much of a cook. Guilty, I walk further into my apartment and lock the door behind me – Shen's comment keeping me on edge.

_Just in case._

"Kira? You home?"

"Akari?" Kira pokes her head out of her room, holding tightly to a thick encyclopaedia.

I quirk a brow at her.

"Was that your choice of weapon? I've taught you better – don't you still have the pocket knife I ga-" I'm cut off as she drops the book onto the floor without a care and hurls herself towards me. I catch her in time before she lifts her entire body from the ground to wrap her legs around my waist. "Damn, Kira... missed you, too. You've gotten heavier!"

She chuckles and releases me, her identical green eyes shining beneath her brown bangs. "I ordered a lot of take-out. _I missed you._ They said you weren't allowed visitors today – I begged for so long, Takeo was _so mad."_

"Takeo?"

"Yeah! He's been driving me back and forth between home and the Council." She looks to the ground, her face falling into a sympathetic expression. "He tried to see you, but only family was allowed in and he got in a fight with that woman, Juniper."

My chest tightens at her words. "I'm so sorry, if I knew you tried to see me today – I would have fought harder. I kind of mouthed off to Juniper as well during a 'lesson' and that might be why you weren't allowed to see me. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head rapidly and bounces on the heels of her feet. "Don't apologise! It's not your fault. I'm mad at them, too. But... why are you home?"

I smile at her and brush the hair from her eyes. "I had a talk with Meelo today and he gave me a proposition... but it's up to you." She watches me patiently, waiting. "He has invited the both of us to stay at Air Temple Island – this way, I won't be transported from the city without you, and I can train in Airbending without constant reporters. I met the man who will take us back and forth between the Island and the city and he's... nice. But it's up to you!"

" _What are we waiting for?_ Start packing!" Kira hauls ass to her bedroom.

I watch her moving about her room fondly as she shoves things left and right in her case. I knew it wouldn't be an issue... but still, it's a relief.

We have a phone that we never use – only for emergencies – it was a moving in gift from Roza and Takeo. I swoop it up and punch in their number, praying over the dial tone that they are home. _Pick up, pick up, pick up..._

" _Hello?_ " Roza's voice carries through the receiver and my eyes get misty.

"Roza, it's _me."_

" _ **Akari?**_ _Takeo! It's Akari, she's on the phone!"_

I chuckle lightly. "I just want to let you know that I'm okay and Kira and I are moving to Air Temple Island for the time being."

I hear the disappointment in her voice. " _All the way out there? Wha- yeah, Takeo, wait your turn!"_ I smile. " _But what about the Championships?"_

"I'll see you at the arena soon! We are going to train like our life depends on it, okay? Meelo wants me to stay at the Temple so you and Takeo are welcome over whenever you want. Just give us a call and Shen can drive you over." I'm promising a lot, but I won't accept anything less.

" _Wow, you sound like a celebrity."_ She doesn't mean it as an insult, but I frown anyway. Is that how I sound? " _Fine! Takeo wants to speak to you. I'll see you later, okay? I... I'm glad you're okay."_

I smile and murmur a 'thanks' as I hear the phone ripped from her grasp.

" _Akari?"_

My heart stutters.

"Yeah, I'm here. How are you?" _Why are you being so formal? You've known him for a year..._

" _Damn, it's good to hear your voice."_ He laughs, breathless.

I wipe underneath my eyes, warding off the tears that threaten to spill. "I know. I'm sorry about everyone at the Council." And after I hear him sigh with relief, I begin to tell him everything that happened.

* * *

The next morning goes by too fast for my liking. I make some rice balls for myself and Kira with the leftover tuna we have and steam the rice to what I believe is _perfection._ We sit on our couch, discussing what life will be like on the Island. For once, I listen to Kira's rant about history where it involves Meelo and the Island. How she manages to keep so much knowledge in her brain... I will never understand it.

"The Island is _so big._ I can't believe we're going to be among other Airbenders!"

I nod my agreement and soon enough, the afternoon arrives and it's almost 4.00pm. The minute I stand up to grab mine and Kira's bag, the doorbell rings. Although I _know_ it's Meelo, I swap places with Kira and answer the door. Meelo stands there with Shen and another person by his side.

"Akari, good morning," he bows and the other man follows suit. Shen just smirks.

"Morning, um... what's that noise?" I peer over Shen's shoulder and instantly pale. Reporters by the dozens are lined up around the satomobile. Police officers are there to ensure there is a safe path, still… the way the reporters eyes light up like stars and attempt to take photographs of me is startling. Even as a pro-bender, I never got _this_ much attention when making an appearance. I only got a few side glances, asked for an autograph _only_ on the day of matches. I was avoided otherwise, treated like a normal human being. Now that was gone.

Meelo catches my attention by taking hold of my elbow. "Do not worry, get in the car with Kira and Tennoji here will collect your bags."

Tennoji nods to me before entering my apartment. Kira stands behind me, her hand holding onto my imported Northern Water tribe jacket that I was given back at the Council after leaving it behind in the arena.

"They want interviews, don't they?"

Shen sighs and readjusts his fedora. "Honestly, who cares? They've gotten a long enough look at you."

Kira and I follow him to the satomobile and I wait for her to get in first.

"Avatar Akari!" An interviewer attempts to push past an officer and holds out a notepad, "please, just a second of your time!"

For some _stupid_ reason, I feel sorry for him. I decide to make his job easier and shut the door once Kira is safely inside. I share a look between Meelo and Shen, telling them with my eyes to wait. Shen frowns but doesn't stop me. I walk over to the person, stopping a safe distance away and nod to him. "Yes, sir?"

His eyes brighten as I speak to him. "Avatar Akari, I have a few questions – um first, why do you think it took so long for your Avatar spirit to show?"

I blink. _There's the million dollar question._ I simply shrug one shoulder. "I'm not sure; we all are a little confused on _why_ it took so long." That's not too far from the truth, right?

"Are you and Takeo Kwon in a relationship?"

" _No_. We're just friends and team-mates."

He scribbles dot points onto his pad and continues, "One last thing, what is your opinion on the Black Foxes?"

I stiffen. _Black Foxes?_

"That's enough," Shen says and grips my forearm. "Time to go, get inside."

He forces me into the satomobile beside Kira and the door slams just as I pull my leg in. _Shit, what's his deal?_ I catch Meelo's expression then as he sits beside me. He looks... troubled. Shen is quite obviously riled up. Even Kira seems so...

"What the hell is going on?" I question when Shen pulls away from the side-walk.

No one responds. I huff and cross my arms. They want me to be the Avatar but refuse to say a damn word? "The Black Foxes... is that who I'm up against?" With no response, my voice rises, " _Is it?"_

"We can talk about this at home." Meelo informs me gently, patting my arm that rests on my thigh. I don't argue with him. I doubt he'll give in to my insistence, anyway.

On the island, I am astounded by what will be my new home. It is large, the amount of land is enough to keep me interested when exploring and the view... I gape as I see Republic City in a new light.

Meelo hums beside me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I nod my agreement. "I didn't appreciate this when I was younger but now... I must admit, I am proud to live here." _Just what I was thinking_. "I'll show you to your room but first..." I turn around at his tone and notice two young children bounding towards me. "These are my children, Po and Lin."

I cock a brow at him. "Po?"

"Po Sim, to be exact but not many people are fond of referring to others by two names." His smile grows. " _Lin_ is named after the bravest woman I've ever known."

I smile as the two children get closer and I take in their appearances. They look so much like Meelo... the mischief is clear on their faces, humour lurks in their bright grey eyes and the jet black hair must come from their mother.

They do not stop running until they are hugging each of my legs.

"Are you our new sister?"

"Hello!"

They say in unison. I giggle, crouching to their height. "Yes, I am and hello sweetie."

Po blushes as I refer to him as sweetie. Lin smiles brightly. "I have always wanted a sister! Do you have a sister?"

I point to Kira who is watching the exchange with a fond smile. "That is my little sister, Kira. Why don't you show her around? She loves the history about this island." I tell Lin and Po, whom both suck in a huge breath before barrelling out more greetings towards my sister. She isn't fazed by it in the slightest, answering their questions and keeping them amused.

"They're precious." I tell Meelo, facing him.

He is watching his children with affection. "They are, indeed." He nods to me, "I will show you to your bedroom, Kira's is across from yours." He takes me to the right side of the island as we make our way up the steps to what I assume is the main house. I follow him, looking around at the wildlife that surrounds me. I see three sky bison chewing on the grass beside me and I ogle them. _Wow._

When a very nice looking building comes into view and a woman walks out holding a basket of what seems to be fruit, I assume it is Meelo's wife. His smile brightens and I know I'm right. She looks up, as if sensing his presence.

"Meelo," she greets, moving to him and placing a quick chaste kiss on his mouth. "Is this Akari?" She looks at me and the warm motherly gaze takes me by surprise.

She has dark hair, just as I had assumed by the look of her children and her eyes are a soft blue.

"Yes, this is Akari. Would you mind taking her to her room while I save her sister from our children?"

The woman giggles and nods. "Of course."

Meelo departs and I am left alone with her. She moves the basket and slips her left arm under the handle so she can take my hand. "This way, Akari. Your room is opposite your sisters. Mine and Meelo's room is in the main house, just take a left and-"

"What's your name?"

The question does not throw her off and she responds kindly, "Liling."

"That's pretty." I muse, and step through the door that Liling nudges open with her hip.

"Thank you, I love the name Akari. It was the name of my grandmother..."

The bedroom I'll be staying in is nice, not too big and not too small but far better than the one at my apartment. I wonder how long I will be permitted to stay here, just until I finish my training or is it long term?

Liling shuffles the basket again and that's when I notice the swell of her stomach.

"Oh, here let me get that." I say and take the fruit basket from her.

She tilts her head affectionately at me and smiles. "Thank you, Akari."

"How far along are you?" I ask, gesturing to her stomach.

Her hand rests on the bump and her thumb runs across it fondly. "The healers say four months."

We continue to talk, sitting on my double bed that is pushed to the corner of the room and swap stories about living in Republic City. When it comes to how she and Meelo met, I find myself listening in rapt attention. ' _Teenagers and Meelo's father had taken him to a pro-bending match where we were seated together, ever since we were inseparable.'_ I try and imagine Meelo as a teenager; still childlike of course and full of wonder.

It isn't long until Kira joins us and we pack away our belongings. I look at the picture frames I had carefully wrapped up in paper towels. Seven, all up. I place them in order on the window sill.

The seventh I recently acquired. A very close up picture of me – I'm still wondering how the reporters got a hold of it – and it has in big, bold letters ' _ **AVATAR**_ ' printed above my portrait.

With a glance to the bed, I decide to pull it so the headboard is beneath the window sill. _There. Much better._ Now I can put a desk in the corner. The only other furniture in this room apart from one night stand next to my bed is a closet pushed up to the left of the door and on the right is a cushioned chair with a matching round table, a single candle placed in the middle.

There is one last picture but it's not to be framed. I look at the bottom of the box and contemplate just leaving it in there to throw away but I can't muster up enough hatred to do so… even with my mother's face beaming up at me.

I slip it under my pillow.

* * *

Everything leading up to dinner that night had been... _different._ Kira and I got a tour of the Island from Meelo and the kids, something that was surely eventful. We were shown the Dining Hall, Meditation pavilion, White Lotus sentry's quarters, sky bison caves and the Greenhouse as well as introduced to the other Airbenders at the training area.

While it may sound boring, the kids running around and properly introducing the areas with knowledge that had me and Kira giggling... there was never a dull moment.

And then we were introduced to some of the Air Acolytes. The few that would be playing a role in my life were Aoki, she was possibly the youngest of the monks – just a little older than me and her job is to tend to the Women's Dormitory and help Liling with meals. Also Shinra, he had striking red hair and seemed much too... aggressive looking to be considered a monk, but I didn't question it. He was as close to being in charge of the White Lotus members as you could get around here. _He_ would be put in charge of my life and protection as far as I know.

I would have argued, pointed out that I'm the Avatar and that I didn't _need_ protection but it didn't feel right to use my title against these people – not after telling Meelo how much I despised the role. So I kept my mouth shut, bowed to Shinra and accepted his hand shake while he squeezed the life out of my fingers in return.

Now we were in the Dining Hall. It was ridiculously populated but I felt quite at ease amongst these people. Kira and I sat at the table with Meelo, Liling and their children.

Po, who sits next to me tugs on my arm.

"Are you going to eat that?" He points to my rice balls.

I smile at him and pick it up with my chopsticks. "You want it?"

"Please," he grins at me and opens his mouth. I place the ball carefully between his teeth and he crunches down, eating gratefully.

He's adorable and I suspect he looks a lot like Meelo did when he was younger. Po shares more of his father's features than his mothers. Lin, however, is the spitting image of Liling. Weird, how that works. Kira has always looked almost identical to mother...

"Meelo?" I begin awkwardly, remembering the Black Foxes comment. "Could we, you know, talk about the Black Foxes now?"

Liling visibly pales at the mention of them _._

Is it really that bad? I watch, feeling a little guilty, as she shares a look with Meelo and gathers Lin and Po to say goodnight to the sky bison's. Kira settles her fork down onto the plate shakily. _This is too weird._

Meelo catches my gaze. "You have to know – the reason you weren't told; I'm not really sure why this was kept from you. Keeping such things from Avatars has never worked well in the past," as he says this, he looks away, clearly forgotten in a memory. " _But_ maybe it is because you were so quick to reject your new life as the Avatar and I do not blame you – to have your life, once you've just gotten settled into it, flipped in such a way is unfair." He's ranting and as he realises this, he swallows nervously and continues gently. "The Black Foxes have placed a bounty on you."

_Oh._

"If it's of any consolation, you are wanted _alive._ "

That... makes me feel a little better, but still, _a bounty?_

"Is... that all?" Sure, it _sucks_ and now I better understand the protection and lengths the Council has gone to, but it's just a _bounty._

"Not quite... the leader of the organisation hides behind a mask, as does all his underlings. The bounty was placed with a murder of a hard-working citizen, much like the person that sculpted the fountain."

_Now I feel sick._

My fingers clench the cutlery in my hands. Blood is on my hands already and its day four of being the Avatar. The person might have had family, a spouse, _and children;_ working a job to put a roof over their heads.

"What was their name?" I say quietly, looking at Meelo but not quite seeing him.

"Akari-"

" _What,"_ I continue, my gaze hardening. " _Was their name?"_

"Jeong Beu-fu. He worked as a freelance artist."

_Jeong Beu-fu._

"Have the Black Foxes said anything else?" I question stoically and pick the vegetables left in my bowl.

"No," Kira speaks up, avoiding my gaze. "They might show their faces this time though, or behind the masks – the entire city is talking about them, which is what they wanted. Surely when they don't receive you, they'll try again."

I face her. "Am I supposed to let them kill someone else for my life?"

"No! I just... I don't think they will try that again."

I stand up from the table. What does she know? Why would any of these people know what the Black Foxes are thinking? What _I_ know is that a life was taken because of me.

"Thanks for the meal." I mutter and leave the dining hall.

The walk back to my room is long and uninterrupted. I all but slam my door behind me. This was kept from me for was the message sent? Why do the Black Foxes want me? Why did they feel the need to kill someone to get the message across? _How despicable-_

I snatch up my pocket knife – Kira has an almost identical one – and I stand on the headboard of my bed. I stretch to reach the corner of the wall and scratch into the paint, _Jeong Beu-fu._

I might as well keep track of the people that die for me from now on. I have to remember these innocent people. It's the least I can do for failing as the Avatar before I have even started...


	3. Air

_It had to be a dream._

Unless Air Temple Island had invested in foggy surroundings and swamps that I wasn't aware of, I was definitely not conscious right now.

At first upon entering this environment, I sighed. My experience in the woods and without much shelter was problematic; no happy memories arose from such times so to basically backtrack through my memories was not ideal.

I walk through the area for ten minutes when I came across a familiar patch of ground and the makeshift tent I attempted to create as shelter. The grass and dirt beneath the horribly craft haven was a blanket of off-shade green and brown. It was much drier than the rest of the area. _I guess I didn't do as bad as I thought._ At the time though, it felt like the shelter did nothing to stop the rain. It may have just been the damp ground. _Stupid._

A memory of holding Kira beneath this contraption comes to mind. I kneel down at the opening. Looking at it now, I cringe. This detour was close to Ba Sing Se, perhaps only a day or two after our escape. I quickly improved upon my craftsmanship with practice and experience. _Even Kira could do better than this,_ I think as I poke at one of the damp support sticks.

It quickly topples to the ground.

I bite back a bitter laugh.

How did this help us any for the night?

I don't question it much longer and start to move on, retracing my steps through the swamp. The walk drags on for miles _and miles,_ but I keep going. It's a dream, I have to arrive eventually.

When I feel close to my next destination, probably Lu's place, I catch a glimpse of red from the corner of my eye.

_Hm?_

I pause, wait and listen carefully. One of Meelo's techniques in meditating – which I _sucked_ at; it was very difficult to block out the world around you – is to not move, close your eyes and your sense of hearing becomes more acute.

_Rustle._

"Who's there?"

A pull erupts in my chest, leading me away from Ba Sing Se and to the west. After an uncertain beat, I follow the urge.

I start to feel foolish for chasing the unknown in a dream, but my curiosity has always gotten the best of me.

When I get to the edge of the swamp, I pause. Standing at the edge of a field; Fire Lilies are spread across the ground in clumps of red against such a pale green. _Is this real? Does this place exist?_

"Akari."

My head snaps towards the feminine, attractive voice.

A woman, in red, _Fire Nation robes,_ I believe. When I drag my eyes up to her face, her gold eyes are answer enough. As is her jet black hair that frames her round face perfectly. _She's beautiful... Why is she in my memories?_

"Who...?" I trail off as the scenery changes suddenly and the beautiful meadow I had once been standing in is now the aftermath of a war. The ground is cracked into long columns, some raised high and some closer to the earth. _If I miscalculated one jump, I would fall..._ I peer over the edge and suck in a gasp at the lava pooling around the bottom, just a few hundred feet below me.

The Fire Lilies are long gone.

The woman smiles sadly at me when she attracts my attention once more. She swallows nervously and before I know it, she's gone and I'm back in the field.

_This isn't a dream._

_It's a memory._

_But it's not mine._

* * *

When I drag my feet into the dining hall, I can't shake the feeling that I knew that woman. Something about her felt so _familiar._ The way she called my name held an under tone of understanding – like she knew me and what I was going through...

"Morning Akari, how are- did you get much sleep?" Meelo asks as I rub my eyes and take a seat across from him. Kira has almost finished her meal and looks up from her book curiously at his change of words.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, just... I think I may have contacted a past Avatar."

"Avatar Korra?" Meelo's face splits into a grin. "How is she?"

_That's right. Avatar's contact their previous carnation. Is it even possible to skip back a few Avatar's?_

I look away from him, feeling a little guilty to tell him, "no. It was someone else, but I just got the sense... she knew me and when I woke up, I felt like _I_ knew _her_."

Kira places her book down, forgetting the bookmark to regard me. "That's impossible – _oh."_

I side glance her as I sip some Geelong tea with one eye squinted shut. Honestly, I slept for a total of six hours, the amount of time Meelo suggests but after taking a trip down memory lane and meeting _her –_ there was no hope of getting more sleep. Now, Kira staring at her book like she's going to tear it apart with her eyes and Meelo outwardly confused... my stomach sinks.

" _Oh,_ what?"

"Do you... remember the night you went to the match? I was missing that book – of an Avatar."

I bite my lip. _I remember._ "The woman in my dream was a Firebender."

Her eyes almost bulge from her skull. "A Firebenderwas missing! _It must be her!"_ She jumps to her feet, bows to the room and scurries out of the door. I watch her go sadly, knowing that my tea would have to be all the breakfast I get this morning.

"I better go figure this out," I say to Meelo and drain the rest of my tea. I bow to him and stand.

"Akari... you should know," he doesn't look at me at all as he speaks. "Avatar Korra severed the line of Avatar's in her battle with Vatu. It would be impossible for you to contact any other Avatar than her." His heavy gaze rests on me. "This may just be a misunderstanding, but if it isn't and you are not contacting Korra... you may need to venture to the Spirit World for a better understanding of the situation."

_The Spirit World._

I can barely make an air-ball – Po and Lin are so much further ahead of me in my Airbending training, what makes Meelo sure I can handle going to the Spirit World so soon? But a part of me has to know who that woman was and what she was trying to tell me.

I nod and leave, feeling even worse than I had when I woke up.

Shen begrudgingly agrees to escort me and Kira into the City. His attitude towards the reporters and general public is unnerving but appreciated, he must care about me some to react the way he does whenever my Avatar responsibilities are brought into question.

"We should check out the library first," Kira decides with her arms braced on the back of the satomobile's front seat, her head poking out between mine and Shen's. "If we find nothing on the missing Avatar, then we might have to go to City Council."

I frown at her through the rear-view mirror. "We can't keep them out of this?"

"Think about it: The Council are built of extremely important people to handle the Avatar –" _Not well._ "If anyone were to have information on her, it would be them."

The satomobile stops, parked just outside the library. "I suggest you go now before people start to notice." Shen advises and scans the clear pathway for any suspicious looking citizens.

"You're acting like Shinra," I complain and thank him, exiting the mobile with Kira hot on my heels. We hop up the six steps and enter the library that outwardly appears to be a smaller version of the Council.

Inside is _nothing_ like the polished Council and is covered in a thin layer of dust, the smell of books new and old waft through the entrance. The entire library is one large room with the front desk smack in the center, outlined with four counters and one lonely man picking at his fingernails.

He waves us towards the aisles of bookshelves all around without looking up, "browse all you want, just don't break or steal anything."

Kira glances at me, a deer in headlights. I nod, assuring her and move further into the library, past the seven rows of bookshelves that extend high into the ceiling until I'm a few feet from the desk.

"We… need some help concerning the history of past Avatars, actually."

The man – Tao, according to his nametag – lolls his head towards us, boredom written all over his face. He blinks once, twice – gasps and shoots up in his chair. "You're the Avatar!"

I force a smile – this is my life now, _this_ is what I will be referred to.

"That's me… can you help us?"

He stands and moves from around the counter to take my hands in his large, dusty ones. "Yes, I can help you, yes – past Avatars you say? Anyone in particular?"

Kira comes to my rescue, holding two books that she claims are in the wrong order and places them down on the counter. "These books are numbered correctly, but the cycle is wrong. A Firebender is missing… My sister believes that it's a woman."

Tao releases me to examine the books carefully. Kira and I stay to the side as he thumbs through the pages, clearly becoming more confused as time ticks on, then – he closes the book and faces us, weary. "You're missing Avatar Kilani."

We stare at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Don't concern yourself with this girl, just… go home." He shoves the books into Kira's arms and returns behind the desk.

"What do you know?" I press further, keen.

Tao swallows noisily, gazing at Kira and me in turn. "There are reasons Avatar Kilani was hidden from the history books and it would be best if her past stays that way."

As Kira flicks through the books in her arms, eager to find _anything_ that could hint towards Kilani's mysterious past. I reach over the desk and clutch Tao's collar.

" _What do you know?_ "

" _Nothing._ " Tao gasps, attempting to claw my fingers off. "That's the problem, isn't it? No one knows _anything._ No one… but the people that traveled with her during her Avatar years," he sighs, finally. "They are long gone, I'm afraid. All that remains of her memory is a book documented by her friend, but it has _never_ been found." He chuckles, sort of in a daze as if this mystery has been bothering him for years. "It could be some foolish myth, for all I know."

* * *

After that disappointing failure, we head straight for the pro-bending arena in hopes of running into Roza and Takeo with Shen's permission _and_ demand to pick us up in two hours outside of the Council.

"I bet you that book is in Wan Shi Tong's library," Kira comments as we enter the arena through the back door. Outside is swarming with reporters that I rather not deal with. "The one that Kilani's friend documented… they must have been close."

The only knowledge I retain from Kira's endless rants of the Library is that it's lost in the Earth Kingdom's sand dunes, now only accessible through the Spirit World. Meelo had suggested I take a journey there, but I wouldn't even know how to begin – nor do I want to know.

As hungry as I am for information on Kilani, I'm still just adjusting to being _called_ the Avatar let alone acting like one.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Roza questions sarcastically as Kira and I enter the basement training room.

I give her an expectant look and play along, "is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Kira accepts the hug that Takeo gives her and starts to inform him on the Kilani mess. I poke Roza' side as her uniform clings to her. "Over-training is just going to cause injuries, Roza. Take it easy."

"Have you seen outside?" Roza reaches past me to grab a wet face towel and slaps it on top of her hair which is pulled into an unspoiled ponytail. "Takeo and I have been getting the same question over and over: _How well do you know the Avatar?_ I can't just say that I haven't seen her in a week now can I? Training is the only way to escape them."

I sigh and despite her disheveled appearance and sweaty skin, I pull her in for a quick hug. "I've been trying to come visit you, Roro."

She shoves me away. "I know, I know – and what have I told you about calling me that?"

I grin at her and wait as she and Takeo gather up their bags. The two agree to get lunch with us at the Triplets Bar.

We escape the reporters yet again by using the back exit. Half way up the block, Roza pokes my cheek.

"You're too recognizable now; you need to get a hood of some sort."

Kira grins beside me. "You can always wear the one you chastised me for spending so much on?"

I roll my eyes as they gang up on me – seriously, the amount Kira had spent on it was just ridiculous _but_ it was pretty. It was a long sleeved faded green top with the built in hood to keep your ears warm. It would definitely serve for sneaking around the city now.

* * *

"You two should order," I comment as the four of us enter the bar. It's not entirely populated but enough people are here that if I was recognized, it wouldn't bode well for escaping. "I'll save us a booth."

Takeo follows me to a booth hidden in the back and away from the noise and curious eyes. He sits opposite me and places his large hands palm down on the tabletop.

"You need to call more often."

I glance at him and let my hair down in attempt to shield my face. "I try, Takeo. I _do_ but Meelo started training me right away. When I'm not Airbending, I'm meditating, if I'm not doing _that_ I'm taking care of the Sky Bison, helping around the island, cooking meals, meeting the nomads and conversing with the other benders." I rub my temple at the mere thought of what could be waiting for me back at the island. "There is never a moment to rest."

The only reason I believe Meelo let me take the day off was because of my dream… or memory, whichever it is. It clearly unnerved him which put a nauseating feeling in my stomach.

He reaches over to swat my hand off my face and adjust my hair back in place. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to accuse you. I just miss you."

Roza and Kira slide into the booth and I smile tightly at them. _Way to ruin a moment._

"I hope you're fine with rabbit stew because it's all we can afford."

That sounds more than amazing after constant rice and sashimi for a straight week.

We eat, laughing and joking as if the past two weeks had never happened and our life is just as it had been. It's an escape from the truth and at this moment, being with my friends and sister, it's more than enough. If I can have these fleeting days with them at least once a week, maybe I can do this Avatar thing. _Maybe_ I can be the Avatar everyone wants.

It's close to when Shen wants to pick us up, but Kira is so invested in Roza's story of how she escaped the reporters right on their doorstep that I can't find the will to end lunch so soon.

Something moves from the corner of my eye and I glance over, chin resting on my fist as a dark figure moves out of view from the window overlooking the main street.

Remembering Kilani, I excuse myself quietly to not interrupt the story and make my way to the entrance, almost tripping over my own feet with anticipation.

But I don't see her. I don't see anyone oddly enough since its peak hour in the City.

I move to return to the table but stop as a piece of paper stuck to the window catches my eye. I rip it out from underneath the flyer for 50% off of tutoring classes and stare at the black paw print that I have a sinking feeling belongs to a fox.


End file.
